Here's To Love
by PoppyKattalakis
Summary: Renesmee is a vampire/human hybrid. And as she gets older she realizes more and more that she loves Jacob. But when she is abducted by remaining volturi members, will war pursue? Will she get away alive? Or will someone close to her get hurt?


Chapter I

Renesmee

I awoke with a start, the same as I had done last week. It was always the same dream that haunted me, only the little details changed. Now I was focusing on one very minute detail, one that gave a whole new aspect on everything. I only hoped the Daddy hadn't heard my dreams with his mind-reading capabilities, or Mother hadn't checked on me during the night. But with me sleeping so lightly, I doubted the second idea.

Using the rays streaming in through the curtains to see, I combed through my curls and put clothes on that Alice had laid out for me. I loved when Alice dressed me up, and I didn't understand why Mother didn't like it.

I walked into the Living Room where Mother sat on the sofa, reading a book with immense speed. She always waited for me to wake up before going up to the bigger house.

"Good morning, my dear" she smiled warmly and I leapt into her lap to give her a hug. She squeezed back and stood up with me in her arms. She spun around with inhuman speed a few times, making me giggle with delight.

"Thirsty?" Mother asked.

"No, not really. But honestly, who am I going to bite, Jacob?" my heart fluttered at his name.

Mother—thankfully—chose to ignore it.

"Oh yeah, your right" she half-joked "then it doesn't matter." Then more solemnly she added "Actually Grandpa was supposed to come visit you today.

"Relax Mother, I'm fine" I assured her.

"Alright then. Well are you ready to go?" she asked. I was immediately eager to go up to the large Cullen house, mostly to see Jacob. Every day since I've had this dream I was antsy until I saw him again. Until I **knew** for fact that it was just a dream.

"Yes!" I said, unable to contain the excitement in my voice any longer. Mom grinned knowingly at me and held out her hand. I took it without hesitation and we were gone.

As we neared the house I caught my reflection in a window and slowed. I wasn't vain as Aunt Rosalie sometimes tended to be. But I was just as awed as Mother and Grandpa Carlisle were. Every day I grew with alarming rate, sometimes to the point that I almost didn't recognize the stranger in the mirror. As I looked into the glass I took a sharp intake of air. Today I looked about fifteen years of age. My face had lost almost all baby fat and my hair was down to my lower back. I was kind of beautiful, in a solemn kind of way. But I was a freak, the only vampire hybrid—save for Nahuel. But even then it wasn't the same.

As we entered the house I paid little attention to the flowers that covered every inch of flat surface among the house. I loved running about outside and picking flowers among the woods alone. Plus the wonderful smell made it easier for mother and I when Grandpa came over. His being human and having blood in him made our throat hurt.

I ran ever so gracefully into the sun room, as I could smell Jacob in there. He must have been expecting me because as I leapt toward him, he simultaneously turned and opened his arms.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob" I cooed, ecstatic that my dream was, indeed, just a dream.

"Good morning Nessie" he laughed at my reaction. I nestled my face into his shoulder.

"You're getting big" he commented. My mood turned somber at once.

"Yes" I agreed sadly.

He moved at the change in my voice to look at me, and must have read the sadness in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm growing too fast" it came out in a rush. "I'm not ready for this. Soon when we go out among humans, they will think Mommy and I are sisters. It's too soon. I haven't time to prepare. I haven't even a chance to be a child." I immediately dropped my gaze, ashamed at admitting my weakness and fears.

"Look here" he demanded, lifting my chin with his hand. "There are no magic words that will make everything better. If there was, I would have said them by now. But you're not alone. I may not be able to _empathize _but I can _sympathize_. We will get through this **together**." He kissed my forehead.

"Thank you" I murmured. He set me down on my feet.

"Good Morning Renesmee" I heard Daddy's voice behind me. I turned and bounded toward him.

"Morning Daddy" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"I have a present for you" he told me.

"Really?!" I held my hands out. He grinned. Instead of putting something in them, he took a hold of them and pulled me toward the piano. Oh how I loved to hear Father play. He had tried teaching me—I had learned to play 'Chopsticks'—but I had gotten impatient with it fast.

"You're not going to try and teach me how to play again, are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled at my tone.

"No. But I did write you a piece. It's not done yet but I have a bit of it done. I want you to tell me what you think of it so far."

I sat down beside him and listened to him play for me, mesmerized. Even Jacob sat on the closest chair and listened. I heard Esme and Carlisle stop their work to listen, and even Rosalie and Emmett came in from the garage. Mommy was right beside us.

It took me a moment to realize why everything was blurry. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand to remove the tears that had begun to brim over. The song described everything I was currently facing. I was almost certain that Dad had heard my dreams.

I barely noticed Alice in the background, rearranging the flowers, until I heard a crash. Glass shards scattered across the floor. The music stopped abruptly. Daddy was off the piano bench and to Alice before I had even turned around. Mom was right beside him, and Jacob jumped up to stand beside me. The remaining Cullen members all flocked toward where Mommy and Daddy were.

"What happened to her?!" Jasper exclaimed the same time I did. They made room for him to get to her.

In that single moment I saw it.

A break between the bodies.

Alice, lying among the broken shards.


End file.
